


Where Our Memories are Buried

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Friendship, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: February 5, 2011, scene from a long story which basically got lost, but was a pretty fun thing at the time.





	Where Our Memories are Buried

**Author's Note:**

> In this scene Evil Flippy(separated physically from Flippy) and Flaky have just driven to a place that is outside of Happy Tree Town. They went there because it is where Flippy first met Flaky and they need to stop Flippy from killing himself because he's gone mad and has been acting violent, even to the extent that, had Flaky not intervened, he would've killed himself along with his father-who was killed by him via a grenade he pulled the pin out of.  
> Like I've already said, Flippy has gone insane(he's been pushed past his limits and his mind is struggling to keep the innocent and sane part of him alive, but it's failing). and is determined to punish himself for becoming just like his cold-blooded father. He went to the place that holds the most fond memories as a final attempt to quell his insanity, but even that has failed.
> 
> Evil has a fractured arm(not that it would stop him much), and it's raining.

Evil Flippy got out of the car and looked around as Flaky stepped out, her head lowered and eyes wide with concern. "Then he'll be nearby, come on, let's go look for him. . . "

Before she could reply, Flippy grabbed her, but by his bloodshot eyes, he looks even worse than before. The male grinned widely and reached out, touching her cheek with a torn up and bleeding paw. "Flaky!" She looked upon him now. His eyes held no innocence, none of the Flippy she once knew. She stared into them for awhile, looking. They only hold insanity and his voice sounded pained. Between his clenched teeth, he wheezed. Despite how cheery his words should sound, they only come out dark and bitter* Hi Flaky, what are you doing here?!"

Flaky covered her mouth with both hands, eyes going wide. Barely managing to muffle a gasp of terror. Flippy kept talking, there was a lack of happiness in his voice, contradicting everything he said. 

"What's with that look? I'm fine, in fact, I'm better than fine, I'm happy as can be! Don't you remember this place? It's so similar, only we're never here any more. . ." He paused and bit down on his left arm. It was then she took him in, his arm is just like his entire body: scratched up, bitten, gnawed, and bloody. Watching Flippy draw blood and tear the flesh, he chewed roughly on it before stopping and smiling at her as though he didn't even notice her watching him. "So, how have you been, Flaky?"

Flaky felt tears fill her eyes and she looked into his face, he looked like he'd been through a fresh hell. How had that happened within just an hour? "What are you doing to yourself?!"

He grinned at her before giving a laugh. It was shaky and not the laugh she'd known. It was almost as if it too held no feeling any longer. "I'm making myself stronger, what doesn't kill me makes me stronger, why? Don't you remember all the good times we've had together Flaky? Weren't they wonderful, so full of sunny days and wonderful joy, but then something. . ." Reflexes seemed to take hold as Flippy clawed roughly at his chest. His eyes blinked repeatedly while sliding to the side, as though he was thinking deeply, then he shrugged. "Something happened, I don't know what, it doesn't matter, all that matters is the joy, the happiness, it's always the best thing, the best thing about everything!"

"Look at me! Stop hurting yourself now!"

He looked at her, then looked away before laughing. "I can't look at you, not for long, when I think of you the screams. . . The sad, sad, sad, sad, sad, . . . ever so sad screams and cries can be heard. I heard them, I saw them, your eyes, so sad. . . But I must not think of the bad things, nor the sad things, everything must be happy, extremely happy, because this is the best day ever, this is the day I'll finally do something right for once! I'm going to make everyone happy!"

"Stop it!" Flaky shouted. Tears poured down her face as she grabbed out and took hold of his arms, rubbing blood all over her own arms from his wounds as she tried to keep contact with him. "We have to go back home!"

"Home? But Flaky, we are home! This is the home we knew. The home that all my memories live in, this is where I lived my life all happy and carefree! THIS IS MY HOME!" He pulled away from her hold, walking to gesture before himself. "This. . . place. . ." Shaking and unsteady, his fingers work, claws buried into the skin as he rakes them so hard the rain washes blood in rivets down his back. "This place is the only place I could truly be alive! All the hurt," He began scratching with every word. "the pain, the hatred, it doesn't exist here! That's why I want to stay here forever!"

Tears ran down Flaky's cheeks as she looked between the blood, and past the angry male to see her friend still in there. "Stop this please!"

Freezing in place, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Pressing so close he was bleeding onto her now. "Come on Flaky, lighten up, don't tell me I should stop when I'm almost finished. Just awhile longer and I'll stop, I'll stop altogether, I'll stop and drop dead. Life is so short, surely you can let me be happy for awhile longer, then I'll be done, and my life will end happily, happy, happy, happy! Like the day we met. . ." A kiss was pressed to her cheek, a tenderness she remembered him having. "That wonderful day so full of happiness!"

She shook in the embrace, scared by the blood, but finding it didn't stand out so much anymore. "I don't wanna lose you! Please don't do this!"

"But I must, I must, I need to, I hate. . ." He went to claw himself more, but Evil had come up behind him and grabbed onto his hands. With a yank, they were pulled behind his back. Flippy struggled, but could not manage the strength. Flaky suspected it was due to blood loss and how much he'd been exerting himself. "I hate, hate, hate myself, I'm just like him, the one I hate. . . " Compared to Evil's hold, his struggles are weak. Flippy's eyes brim over with panic. "L-let go of my hands, let me go, I must punish myself, I must punish myself!"

"Flaky, there's some rope in the backseat of the car, go get it, if he stays here much longer he'll die of blood loss." She nodded, and ran to get the rope. Fumbling, she tied him up while Evil held him still. He went over the rope again and again as Flippy squirmed and thrashed, looking terrified. "Okay, let's get him out of here. . . he's really screwed up, all that time I've been watching him closely, he's delusional. I'm worried he might not make it if we don't hurry. . ." Flippy whimpered and screamed as he was lifted up by his evil side, Evil was trying his best to be gentle, but found himself chaffing scabs.

"M-my happiness, no, must stay, no, no, no, no. I must stay happy, I must. . ." His eyes became angry, tears streaking his cheeks as his struggled only rubbing his wrists raw in the efforts. Angry, he rolled around and thrashed. Flaky tried not to wince as the keys were handed over to her and Evil sits down, holding Flippy who is laying in his arms and slowly ceasing to struggle.


End file.
